Yugi goes to save Atem
by Yugi Muto
Summary: Atem is about to get killed and Yugi hears Atem calling to him to go to Egypt


Yugi Muto: hi if you liked the other ones I did you would love this fanfic

Yugi: how come I am going to Egypt by my self?

Yami:what am I dead?

Yugi Muto:because Yugi Atem is calling you to help him out and Yami you are not dead in this fanfic I don't like killing the good guys

Yugi and Yami: Okay

Yugi Muto: now boys do the disclamer

Yugi and Yami: Yugi Muto does not own Yugioh or any of the things said in this fanfic

Yugi Muto gives both Yugi and Yami two bags of cookies one bag for Yugi and one for Yami.

Yugi Muto: if Bakura the bad one comes and trys to kill you guys I will take him out of this fanfic

Yugi and Yami: yay

Yugi Muto: on with the story

**Chapter 1 Yugi going to Egypt and saving Atem**

One day Yugi knew he need to head back to Egypt he called "pharaoh where are you?" no answer was heard but Yugi heard the wind say"Yugi where are you?" Yugi was surprise to here his name he yelled back and said "Atem I am coming to save you" so he went to the airport and took a plane to Cairo Egypt so he hears his name in the plane but it is the same voice and the voice yells "Yugi I need help hurry!" Yugi yells in his head /Atem hold on I'm almost there/ so he gets to Cairo and finds Ishizu Ishtar with Marik Ishtar her brother with Odion they see Yugi coming and Marik asked "Yugi what are you doing her in Egypt?" Yugi answered "I heard Atem was intruble and so I am going back in time to where Atem once walked the earth" so the Ishtar's took Yugi to the stone tablet and on there way there Yugi stopped in his tracks because he heard Atem yell " Yugi.....Help.....me....please!" Yugi heard that and yelled "Atem I am here but I have to go to the stone tablet!" the Ishtar's were scared out of there wits all three of them ask"Yugi who are you talking to?" Yugi blushed a little and then replyed" I was talking to Atem he needs my help" Ishizu see the tablet glowing yellow so she did the one thing no one did Ishizu said "Yugi sorry to do this to you" so Yugi got pushed into the tablet and went back 5000b.c.

**5000 years back in the past**

Yugi wakes up and he lands in same spot he landed last time he was there but he had Tea, Joey, and Tristan there with him (remember Yugioh! Dawn of the due?) but instead of Atem coming out on a horse he is in the hands of Zork but he has nothing on but a dragon's head is on his butt so Yugi is so shocked that was watching the whole thing but he hears Zork talk to Atem he is saying "ha ha ha ha you can't beat me the second time without your friend to help you so I am going to destroy you Pharaoh" Yami said with clench teeth "No he will save me and you know it grrr Yugi help me" Yugi saw that Atem was running out of air so he yelled "Hey Zork remember me?!" Atem and Zork turn around and saw Yugi standing there with a duel disk with a 40 card deck but when zork saw Yugi he dropped Atem on the ground and started to coff and so when Zork was not looking Atem went to Yugi and got behind him. Yugi looked behind him and saw it was the Pharaoh that got behind him and Atem saw Zork summons a bunch of Zombies Atem says "wait a moment did you summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Zork said "yea so" Yugi then said "that is not what the rules say" Zork answered "scrue the rules I got a dragon head on my butt" so Yugi went to duel Zork they both said "Let's Duel" Yugi: 8000 Zork: 8000 Yugi and Zork draws 5 cards from there decks Yugi: marshmelon, Kuriboh, pot of greed,Slyfer, and oblisk in his hand Zork has: the earl of demise, tribute to the doomed, foolish revival,monster reborn, and Chaos necromancer Yugi goes first and draws queen's knight "I use pot of greed to draw two cards" so when Yugi drew his two cards they were the ones he used when he was dueling the pharaoh the names of the cards were mistic box and green gadget so Yugi "I played one magic card down on the feld and a monster card face down in defence mode and end my turn" now Zork drew a card and it was pot of greed so he says "you **PATHETIC MORTAL **do you thnk you can stop me of killing your friend the pharaoh?* Yugi saw Atem hide behind his back Atem said" Yugi what if he is right what if you can't stop him from killing me" Yugi turn around and said to Atem "you know what a good friend said to me once?" Yugi yells at Atem and says " LISTEN TO YOUR HEART ATEM!" while Yugi is yelling that Atem's hair goes blowing backwards (watch Yugioh season 0 episode 16 Yugi did this with Joey) Yugi then grabbed Atem by the hand and Atem got this flashback when he was still stuck in the puzzle for 5000 years until Yugi solved the puzzle and he was in Yugi's body until now so back to the duel Zork*I place 3 cards face down on the feld and use pot of greed this let's me draw two cards from my deck* so Zork draws Graceful Charity and skelengel and so Zork*then I one more magic card face down and summon the earl of demise in attack mode and end my turn* now Yugi could tell that his monster had 0atk and 0def so Yugi drew his next card it was Gandora Dragon of Destruction atk0 and def0 Yugi yells "okay Zork I am going to play a monster in def mode! and also a facedown and I end my turn" Zork draws a card and it is himself with 2000atk and 1900def Zork "okay summon myself Zork Necrophades in atk mode" the monster looked like Zork because it is him so he said "you can't win you **PATHETIC MORTAL** Atem was crying behind Yugi. Atem saw that Yugi was not fazed by the way how Zork said that he was a pothetic mortal (tea was grossed out when Bakura said that to Yugi when he was traped in the tomb of Atem) Yugi looked bhind him and saw Atem crying so before he went back to the duel Atem saw Yugi looked at him with thoes eyes that make people to like him so Yugi said to Atem "don't worry Atem I won't loose that bad guy their besides I have someone that I am fighting for and that someone is you Atem" so when Yugi was still talking to Atem while Zork (not the card he played) attacked Yugi but he stayed in his spot without a burn or a srach on his skin or his Jaket riped he then had a mad look in his eyes so Yugi drew a card and it was blue eyes white dragon so Yugi had two monster face-down so Yugi said" okay Zork time for you to die I sacrafice the two monsters that I have on the feld and summon your worse nightmare **BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!**"3000atk and 2500def Yugi and then said "Blue eyes white dragon Attack his monster with burst stream of struction" so the blue eyes attacked ZorkNecrophades and it blew up and Zork lost 1000 lp and went down to 0LP so when the duel Zork got mad and grabbed Atem by neck Atem "neyah Yugi......Help....me! so Yugi saw Atem getting strangled but then foud the one spot that is Zork's weakness and said "Hey Zork got something for you!" Zork looked at Yugi and said "what is it you PATHETIC MORTAL!" Yugi holds up a flashlight and shines it at Zork.(don't ask how he got the flashlight because I do not know how he got it) Zork let's go of Atem's neck and he falls again Atem" Yugi help me !" but Yugi summons Dark Magicain and DM catches Atem and brings Atem back over to Yugi. Zork trys to grab Yugi but then Yugi starts to shine and Zork starts to disapear from the palce.

**Back in the future**

Ishizu was watching Yugi's body while he was with Atem but then looked outside and saw that Joey, Tristain, and Tea was outside and was worryed about Yugi (don't ask how Yugi's friends got their so fast) and even Kaiba was their too.

**Back with Yugi and Atem and past**

Atem was out cold when DM caught him and then was layed down on the ground Yugi came over to Atem's body and then looked at his own body he was going back to his time Yugi grabbed Atem by the neck Atem woke up and saw Yugi was disapering he could hear Yugi yelling "Atem I don't wat to go back I want you to come with me!" (the one that yelled that was Yugi) Atem grabbed Yugi and said "Yugi I wished there was some way that I could come with you but that would be a bad idea you know what tristan said I came in to your guyses lives and then left I should stay here you go" Yugi was starting to cry hot tears that he held for so long after Atem left for the afterlife now Yugi was going back to where Atem and him first met Atem then said to the gods "Please let me go with him I want to go and see my friends again" then all of a sudden Atem started to glow the same color of light that Yugi was glowing but Atem would have his own body but He and Yugi would still be able to read each other's thoughts Yugi saw the Millennium Puzzle come on his neck and they were holding hands.

**IN THE FUTURE**

Ishizu then saw Yugi wake up then saw another person wake up too and had the same hairstyle as Yugi did Yugi saw Atem right next to him Atem saw Yugi and said "Yugi we did it you got rid of Zork once and for all and he won't be showing his bad butt anywhere at all" Yugi was so happy that he started to talk aloud "Atem you were sad and I came and helped you out with the problem you had and dueled Zork with out losing any LP's" (If you are wandering what LP stands for it stands for Life Points) Yugi saw Tea,Joey,Tristan, and Kaiba staring at him then at the guy he was talking to Tea was the first person to ask Yugi a question "Yugi who are you talking to you know Atem is gone right?" Joey said" hey buddy what are you doing with are friend Yug the one who know's Atem alot better than he knows himself?" Atem got up and said "hi Joey,Tea,Tristan, and let's not forget Seto Kaiba everybody was shocked to hear that from someone that they just found with Yugi and how does he know thier names so Kaiba walked up to Atem and asked" okay how many times has Yugi beat me in a duel?" everybody else exsept Kaiba and Atem Gasped Atem said "19 times Yugi beat you at a duel" Kaiba was so mad that he grabbed Atem by the neck that Yugi kicked Kaiba in the balls Kaiba let's go of Atem's neck Yugi grabs Atem by the wrist and then Yells what Atem said to them before he went to the afterlife "EVERYTHING I DID WILL BE IN YOUR HEARTS!" Joey Tea Tristan and Kaiba's hair flys backwards ( still watchYugioh seasion 0 episode 16 Yugi did this with joey) Yugi smiles big and then points to the guy next to him and says " You guys might not beleave me but that is Atem the one that we were all sad to see him leave but now he's back" Yugi then hugs Atem and Atem hugs Yugi back everybody yells "HE'S BACK BUT THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" so they go home and went there own way back to their homes and Yugi and Atem got to the game shop and found Grandpa waiting so quite then looks to the door and sees his grandson in the door with some guy that he has not seen before then Asked the boy next to his grandson "hi welcome to the game shop what is your name son?" Atem smiled and answered Yugi's grandpa's question" I am Atem nice to see you again grandpa" Grandpa was surprise to who called him grandpa he looked at Yugi but his grandson was shaking his head so then he looked at the one next to Yugi and saw that he bobbed his head to tell him that it was him who said that so all three Muto's were happy to be with each other and lived a happy ever after.

Yugi Muto: dang that took longer than I thought it would

Yugi: What do you mean that I had a blue eyes white dragon in my deck?

Yugi Muto: well you did in my fanfic

Yami: -_0

Yugi: Yami are you okay?

Yami: why yes Yugi I am okay thought that was funny and mean but you did save me from Zork

Yugi Muto: well done you two I might make one where you two are kissing each other on the lips or you guys playing batmitten

Yugi and Yami: WAHT!

Yugi Muto: HA HA HA HA HA sorry got distracted

Yugi and Yami:R and R and no flames bye

Yugi Muto:but to tell you the truth I have a movie of Yugioh but is not made from me sorry


End file.
